I Was Only Pretending To Hate You
by AngeNoir413
Summary: Keith realizes he's falling in love with Lance, Lance struggles with his growing depression and his frustration as he tries to keep up his act of hating Keith when in reality he has never really hated Keith, He's only been pretending this whole time.
1. Chapter 1

Keith stared at his ceiling as he tried to wrap his head around his confusing thoughts. He hated Lance. Lance was annoying and stupid and a total idiot. So what if his skin was perfectly tan or that his idiotic grin was kind of cute, or that he was surprisingly more muscular than someone would what if they were so close during training that they could've kissed? Lance dropped his guard and Keith took the chance to win the training session. Keith hated him, or so he thought. Ugh, maybe he could sleep off this confusion. The last thing he needed was to fall in love with Lance.

Lance stared at his ceiling as he tried to stop the tears from welling up in his eyes. How much of an idiot could he be? He had let his guard down for a second and...Keith...he gotten so close. He could have leaned in and just kissed him. How could he let Keith get that close?! Argh, this was so infuriating to Lance. Lance had known his feelings for Keith for quite some time now, but Keith hated him, so he acted like he hated him too. This fact didn't help his growing depression at all. Lance had never really hated Keith. He's only been pretending to.


	2. Training Session

"Keith that's cheating!" yelled Lance as the red paladin had him pinned down to the floor of the training deck.

"You shouldn't have let your guard down." Keith was also so condescending to Lance when they trained together and it really got under Lance's skin. He released his tight grip on Lace's wrist and got up, holding out his hand to help. Lance pushed his hand awake and picked himself up off the floor. "I can get up by myself. I'm not a child." He turned his back to keith because he can feel his face heating up with the growing blush on his cheeks.

"Lance, C'mon, it's just training. It's not like I would've seriously hurt you." He was trying his best to calm the blue paladin but he understood why Lance was so frustrated. Keith had beat him in every training session they had ever done together. Every, Single, One. "Let's go again!" he suggest.

"No. I'm going to my lion, just...just leave me alone." He stormed off, out of the training deck and to his lion. Keith watched him carefully as he left, he noticed the muscle definition in his back and the way his hips swayed when he walked.

 _Snap out of it!_ He told himself, he had to remember that he hated lance. But he also admitted to himself that here lately that had been getting harder and harder to do. The more time Keith spent with the idiot, the more...other feelings...had been growing. He was certain that lance didn't share the emotions so he just ignored them and channeled those irritating urges and confusing emotions into hatred for Lance.


	3. I'm No Sharpshooter

(Hi! Author here! So this chapter in particular has to do with a headcanon i have for Lance, Because, to my memory, we have never seen lance in short sleeves, we know he has extreme self doubt issues and might even suffer from depression, so i've always had this thought that he always wears long sleeves because maybe he's a cutter? So yeah :') I hate torturing my precious son and if you don't like this then you don't have to read it! The next chapter will focus a little more on the boys together)

Lance sat in the cockpit of the blue lion, his face hidden by his hands as he tried to control the raging sea of thoughts in his head.

"Blue...am I even valuable to this team anymore…?" the tears that had been welling up in his eyes finally overflow and spill down his cheeks.

"I'm no sharpshooter...Keith hates me...I don't even have the courage to confess my own feelings...the team doesn't take me seriously...they all think i'm just a goofball and a flirt...What's the point in even trying anymore?"

He lets out a long sigh when the lion doesn't respond. The mother lion knew Lance would come into his own, but this was something he had to figure out on his own, if she just spoonfed him confidence, he'd never grow.

"I'm sorry Blue… I'm...i'm going to go lay down for a bt. I'll come back later." He climbed out of the lion and headed toward his bedroom. His room was his safe space, but it could also be his own personal hell as he was left alone with his thoughts.

He shut the door behind him and sat down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, tears still flowing. Everything hurt, emotionally, mentally, just everything. He shucked off his jacket and reached over to the drawer on his bedside table. He pulled out a black box that contained the one thing he could rely on. His perfectly sharp, silver razor blade.

He rolled up his left sleeve and made seven deep cuts horizontally across his wrist. One for every member of team Voltron, and one to remind him that he was the seventh wheel. Each cut bled like a miniature rivers, he stifled a groan of pain and set the blade down on the table before laying back on the bed and closing his eyes, letting the psychical pain distract him from all the thoughts swimming around his mind.


	4. Conflicting Emotions

Keith was outside lances bedroom door, pacing back and forth. He fought with his own thoughts and feelings like two nations in war for control. He knew he had been lying to himself about his true feelings for Lance. He'd been lying for several weeks. Sure, in the start of things, he really did hate him, despised him even. It was like Elphaba meeting Glinda for the first time in Wicked. Loathing, unadulterated loathing. He would never tell anyone his secret love for musical theater, that was a fact he'd take to his grave. But, that was how he felt about Lance, everything about him annoyed him. However, the more time Keith spent with him, the more that hatred began to flower into something else.

 _Maybe I should just knock…? Should I tell him…? That would be easier than continuing to hate him…_

He realizes the risk and what the consequences could be if he does confess, but at this point, the pressure in his chest would cause his heart to combust if he held it in any longer.

 _But what if when I tell him...he hates me more? I could lose the reluctant trust we've built after all this time...But..But I hate hiding in the shadows! I_ have _to tell him, and that's final._

He was careful not to speak his thoughts, because he never knew who was listening.

The temperamental paladin takes a deep breath and steps up to the bedroom door, knocking softly. "Lance…?"

The blue paladin clenched his fist tightly, making his freshly done cuts bleed faster than they already were. "Ah...shit…" He let out a quiet groan of immense pain. He hadn't noticed Keith knocking.

When the red paladin heard the sound of pain and immediately became extremely concerned. He tried to force the door open but it was locked. "Lance! Lance open up! You're scaring me!"

A faint voice could be heard on the other side of the door saying "I'm fine! I just tripped! Leave me alone Keith, I left for a reason! If I wanted to talk to you I would!" the tone of anger couldn't hide the hint of pain hidden in his voice.

Keith scowled, anger filling his mind. "Fine then! Be that way!" he lets out a growl of rage before storming off and heading to his own room, pissed off and confused. He _hated_ being confused, more than anything. Conflicting feelings always turned into anger because of his inability to handle them.

 _Maybe I can just sleep it off…_

He lays down and buries his face in the cold side of his pillow and drifts off into a brief slumber. The thought of telling Lance his feelings still played endlessly in his mind.


	5. I Didn't Have Time

(super short chapter this time because the next one is so long)

Several days had past and now the team had dispersed in search of parts to repair damage done to the blue lion, all except Keith and Lance.

Keith crossed his arms as he leans against the wall of the castle, he huffs in annoyance. "I can't believe I was told to babysit you while everyone else went out and did something actually productive." His eyes narrow slightly as he glares at Lance. The paladin glared back up at him.

"I'm perfectly capable of handling myself, You don't have to hang around." He was so tired of Keith always being such an asshole to him.

"You nearly destroyed the castle the last time we left you here by yourself. And it's your fault the Blue Lion is broken in the first place!"

"That was an accident and you know it!" He walks over to Keith, his mind filled with irritation and anger. "What's your fucking damage Keith?"

"My damage?!" He pushed himself all the wall so he stands taller. "You're the one who started this pathetic feud with me!" He clenches his fist.

"When?! All I ever wanted to do was talk to you! You're the one who thought you were sooooooo much better than me that you ignored me completely! I am sick and tired of you acting like you're above me!" Lance was so close to just nailing keith in the face with his fist.

"At the garrison I was just trying to be good enough! I was trying to prove my worth…. _I didn't have time for friendships."_

That was the last fucking straw.

Lance grabbed keith by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "You didn't have _time?!_ Are you fucking serious?! Keith, what the fuck kind of person doesn't have time for friendships? SO you just decided to be a huge asshole to me because you didn't want to be friends?"

Keith just looks away from him. "Just let me go Lance...This isn't worth fighting over anymore."

Lance let's out a sarcastic laugh as he releases his grip on Keith's collar. "Ha..is anything worth fighting for anymore?"

He turns away and runs off to his room, slamming and locking the bedroom door behind him when he arrives.

Keith moves down to the training deck to blow off some steam, this was going to be a long couple of days.


	6. This Isn't You

Lance laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, tears welling up in his eyes. He tries to hold them back but it was futile, the tears won and before he knew it he was sobbing and shaking and reaching for the drawer on the bedside table.

Down in the training deck, Keith was wiping sweat off his forehead after an hour of hardcore training. All of a sudden his heart dropped into his stomach. Something didn't feel right. He had to check on Lance.

He racing to the blue paladins bedroom and knocks gently on the door.

Lance had just made another seven clean cuts across his wrist, He was the useless seventh wheel, all the thoughts from the days before came flooding back to him. He threw his jacket back on when he heard the knock. "What do you want, Mullet?"

Keith couldn't hide the level of concern in his voice when he said "Just...Open the door...look i'm sorry...just being away from the earth and doing this whole 'defender of the universe' thing...it really stresses me out."

Lance made sure that his blade was out of sight and back in the nightstand drawer before reluctantly opening the door. "Hey man...I know what you mean." He says with a soft smile.

"It just takes a lot out of m-" Keith had noticed the trail of blood dripping down Lance's hand. "You're bleeding. Why are you bleeding?"

Lance quickly tries to hide his arm behind his back as he laughs. "As, it;s just a little cut I got when I slammed by door. Stupid me right?" He continues laughing awkwardly.

Keith reaches forward and grabs his arm, pulling up the sleeve. Lance tries to pull back arm, inhaling sharply as his sleeve is dragged up because of how badly it stings along his cuts. Keith doesn't let go though, continuing to drag him to the bathroom.

"Keith stop!" Lance kept trying to get Keith to release his death grip on his wrist, "I'm fine!"

"Stay still…" Keith pulls his arm under a faucet and turns on the cold water.

"FUCK GODDAMN IT!" Lance yells, the water feels like a thousand needles stabbing into his skin repeatedly.

"I said stay still!" Keith cleans away the blood before turning the water off and wrapping the blue paladin's arm in a bandage. There were tears spilling from lance's eyes like little rivers had flooded over, everything hurt so badly.

"Why did you do this to yourself..?" Keith asked in a gentle voice.

Lance laughs softly. "It makes everything easier to deal with...It makes me forget all the mental pain for a little while...It's the one thing in life I can control…"

"It's stupid." Keith huffs.

"Lay off man...you're not the only one who's having a hard time." He rips his arm from keith's grip as the red paladin releases a sigh. "Ha...haha...hahaha…." he was laughing, but he fell down to his knees, choking on his sobs.

"...!" Keith quickly pulls him up, "Hey lance...Lance, this isn't you...Where's my shitty pick up lines and stupid jokes about my hair…?" He smiles. Lance's voice as shaky and broke and the tears just wouldn't stop, he tried to look up and smile back.

"Are you from outer space…? Cos your body is out of this world." He said, the continuing river of tears blurring his vision. Keith lets out a small chuckle,

"c'mon…" He lifts him up and carries him back to his room.


	7. Nightmares

Lance clings to keith like a child would to his mother, his fingers curled around his arm.

Keith places him back in his bed, and goes searching for the man's blade, finding it in the nightstand and taking it. "Alright…."

"Please don't take it...It's the only thing in this shitty messed up world that I have. Keith please…" he beffed.

"I'm going to keep it for a little while, you need to get some rest, it's been a long day."

"You're leaving?" He didn't bother trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"That;s what you wanted right…?" he arches his eyebrow.

Lance's voice gets soft as he mumbles, "n-no…"

"Then what do you want?" he frowns.

"Please stay with me…What i want Keith..is for you to stay…"

He takes a seat in a chair, "alright...I'll stay…"

Lance curls up with the blanket and hides his face into a pillow, eventually drifting off into a deep sleep. Keith drifts off in his chair, not falling into a very deep slumber due to how uncomfortable he was.

 _It was pitch black at first. He could see absolutely nothing except the faint glowing light right in front of Him. Lance took a step closer to it, it seemed to be illuminating the outline of a man. As he stepped closer again Lance realized it was him. It was the love of his life, his everything. Keith. He had his arms crossed and his hands holding on to his shoulders as he kept his head down. Lance heard the quiet sound of someone choking back tears. Keith was crying, but why? The blue paladin tried to reach out to the man but something was stopping him. Every time he would try to reach out his hand, it would hit against a barrier. Lance pressed his palm to the wall and realize it's glass. He was trapped in a glass box. Lance tried to scream for Keith but no sound left his lips. He was constricted and helpless. Keith looked back at the broken boy, smiled with the glint of tears on his cheeks then turned around and began walking away, taking the illumination with him. Lance banged his fist on the glass, he slammed his shoulder into it, he did anything he could possibly think of to break the glass, but it was strong like diamond and didn't even crack. As Keith continued to walk away, the light continued to fade, until it was gone, and the darkness returned. Lance was left alone in a glass container with no one around him and no light to be seen._

Lance was tossing and turning violently in his sleep, he started screaming loudly. "DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE DAMNIT!"

Keith quickly jolts awake straddling lance's chest and pinning his arms above his head. "Hey! I'm here!"

Lance jolted awake, crying violently and screaming. He was confused and disoriented for a few seconds before he looked up. "Keith…"

The red paladin looked down at him, stunned.

"I'm still here...I never left."

Lance turns his head to the side, breaking the eye contact he had held with Keith. "Y-you can let go now…" He could feel the blood rushing to his face but he tried to hide it. Keith slowly releases him but stays straddling his chest. Lance props himself up on his elbows. "I…" He paused for a moment and thinks. "I'm sorry…."

"It's alright….everyone gets nightmares…" Keith says, sliding down from lance's chest to his lap. Lance sits up some more, his nose centimeters away from Keith's, his breathing becomes a bit shaky, but no longer from the nightmare.

"Do you…?" He asks.

"All the time.." He answers. "Mainly about my family….who they are…"

Lance touches his forehead to the dark haired boys. "Keith...we'll find your family….but for now...you have us…." He smiled softly but it was hidden by the darkness of the room.

"Yeah I know…" Keith sighs. "I just want to know who my mom* is…"

Lance regained the eye contact and said, " I'm sure she's out there…" even though the lights were out, he could see Keith clearly.

"yeah...I just...I have so many questions.." Keith's voice was shaky.

"Save them for when you find her...don't forget them." Lance cupped Keith's cheek with his hand.

"yeah...I know...I won't…" He stares into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he had ever seen.

Lance pulls his hand back and looks away, breaking the tension and the moment, his heart was beating wildly. Keith leans back slightly. "Do you want to try and get some more sleep?"

"Can you..can you stay besides me? Please..? I think I might be able to sleep better that way...:" Lance says shyly.

Keith starts to shift off of the boy's lap. "Yeah, i'll pull my chair closer."

"N-No I meant like….in bed….with me…" he bites the inside of his cheek softly, a nervous habit of his.

Keith's cheeks turn a light shade of pink and he had never been more grateful for darkness. "Oh u-um...yeah sure.." He slides under the covers next to him. Lance turns his back to him, it was awkward for sure, but he did feel safer with Keith beside him. Keith turns over to Lance and spoons him, the awkwardness that was in the air seemed to vanish as Keith falls asleep, his face nuzzled into the back of the man's neck, his lips brushing against lances skin. The blue paladin's face turned bright red, but he ultimately falls asleep with greater ease, and his nightmare doesn't return.

(A/N: * Im pretty sure Auxa/axcia/axca is Keith's mom cos like damn they have the same eyes and just it would be great if that was the case. hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one is going to be even better ;) ) 


	8. AN

A/N:

Okay so i just thought this would be a nice little thing to do

so i have like one person who always reads my updates and never fails to leave a little reaction about it and i just wanted to tell them that it is literally the reason I keep uploading this fic. I look forward to their reaction every time i post something new and they make this enjoyable for me. IDK who you are IRL but thank you so so so so much for supporting me.


	9. The Following Morning

In the morning that followed, Keith stayed asleep, he hadn't had a long night of sleep since he left earth and he quiet enjoyed the company of lance beside him. Lance was the first to wake up, he was awoken to the feeling of something pushing against his lower back. He glances behind him and notices that keith he's still asleep, his arm draped over Lance's waist. The man groans slightly in his sleep, pulling lance closer, his half hardened length pressing against his back even more so. Lance bites down on his bottom lip but he doesn't move anymore than that, his face was slowly turning crimson as he thought about waking Keith. The sleeping man very very lightly starts to grind against Lance, he buries his face in between his shoulder blades.

"K-keith…?" Lance whispers softly, man morning wood was such an issues for Lance when he wakes up but now he was with Keith...Keith and him had slept in the same bed, cuddling each other. The thought of that made him blush even more. "Keith… are you...are you awake…?"

Keith mumbles in response, "a-ah….harder…~" but in still deep in sleep

Lance very carefully turns over to his other side so he's facing the still sleeping man. "Keiiiiiiiiiith" He pokes is cheek to see if he's awake.

His hips buck lightly, but his eyes still don't open. He was stuck in a dream, and good one at that Lance guessed from Keith saying "...D-don't stop..~"

Lance sighs and takes full advantage of the situation. He presses his lips to keith, placing his hand on the small of his back, if this didn't wake him, nothing would. The temperature between the two was rapidly increasing.

Still nothing.

Keith's workout yesterday wore him out completely, his legs wrapped around lance as he presses against him.

Lance felt the sensation of the blood rushing through his length, hardening it. This was something he had dreamed of before, often the cause of his own wet dreams, but he didn't think it would happen like this. After a few moments Keith's eyes flutter open. "...?!" He stares blankly at Lance who pulls away, startled by Keith's sudden awakeness. "S-sorry...you were moaning and I-" He cuts himself off in fear of saying something stupid.

Keith's member was throbbing, he was so hard and in need of sexual contact. He leans forward, his lips barely touching the others. "Stop talking." He says just before kissing Lance deeply. He smiles into the kiss, pulling Keith closer by the small of his back and sliding his fingers into his hair. Keith opens his mouth slightly in between kisses, sliding his tongue into Lance's mouth. He pressed his length against the others, gently grinding against him. Lance pulls Keith ontop of him so that he's straddling his hips, he pulls away for a brief second to pull off his shirt. Keith quickly moves down, kissing his chest and shoulders, his tongue lightly flicking across his skin. "...~"

A sharp gasp escapes Lance's lips, his skin was hot and his length was throbbing. He wanted this, he needed this, he needed Keith. He wondered if the red paladin felt the same. Keith pulls off his shirt and tugs at the waistline of his partners jeans. His hips buck again, rubbing hard against Lance's length. Lance pulls away again. "Keith wait...I...I'm covered in scars...are you sure you're okay with seeing that...It's not going to be a turn off or anything?" his voice was low but filled with genuine concern.

Keith finishes pulling off his pants and kisses Lance's neck. "It will be fine…"

Lance lets out a soft sigh as he continues grinding against his lover. He trusted Keith fully with everything. Even his body now. Keith manages to get his own jeans off, now they both remain in their boxers. He places his hands on the man's chest, grinding hard against him as he pants gently.

The lover boy kisses keith's cheek, working his way down to his neck before he bites softly and begins sucking on the skin. Keith grabs at Lance's hips, wondering if he should pull his boxers off or not. Lance was going to leave his mark on Keith, he moved down to his collarbone and sank his teeth in again, digging his nails into his back. A sharp gasp escapes Keith as his back arches. He tugs Lance's boxers off and throws them across the room. He looks into Keith's eyes, passion and lust and love shining in them, they didn't need words to express how they wanted each other. He challenged Keith, taking his hands off him and smirking saying, "I'm yours. Let's see what you got~" teasing was all part of the fun.

The taunting made keith's face burn red. "I-i don't have any lubricant." He tugs at his own boxers. Lance leans in close and whispers seductively into the blushing boys ear.

"You have your tongue don't you…~?"

He nods slowly, moving between the man's legs. He breathes heavily before sliding his tongue along the man's length.

"F-fuck…" Lance closes his eyes and leans his head back, his facial expression showing pure pleasure.

Keith wasn't really sure what he was doing, but judging by Lance's reaction he was doing well. His lips gently wrapping around his tip. Lance places his hand on top of keith's head, not pressing down, more so for his own stability, this was the first time something like this had happened to him and damn did it feel good. "Keith~" He gasped.

Keith felt confused. He enjoyed this, but never thought he'd be with a man, let alone suck a cock. He takes more of his lovers member into his mouth. Lance notions for him to stop, pulling his face toward him as he kisses him. "My turn~?" He asks.

"But we didn't finish…?" Keiths voice was filled with confusion.

Lance blushed, realizing he was starting show that he had no idea what he was actually doing, but he played cool. "I don't want to finish too quickly~" he kisses his lips, them his neck and collarbone where he left his hickeys, all the way down to his hips.

"A-alright…" Keith watches him move, gripping the bed sheets. Lance places one of his hands over Keiths in attempt to reassure him. He pulls Keith's boxers off with his teeth in a very seductive manner. He knew Keith was probably wondering how he knew how to do that, but that was another conversation for a later time. He wraps his hand around the base of the man's throbbing length and barely touched his lips to the tip.

"Mmph…~" Keith bites down on his lower lip, pushing his cock up towards Lance's mouth.

Coran's voice could be heard yelling through the door. "Keith! Wake up, we need you! And Lance, wherever he is."

Keith stiffens and pushes Lance away as he scrambles to put his clothes on. "A-alright! We're both here! I was just keeping Lance in check!"

Lance falls off the bed in a rush to get his clothes back on, in the mix of both of them hurrying, they end up switching shirts, throwing their jackets on. Lance notices his cuts bled through the bandage a little, he'd have to remember to put new ones on. Once they're both decent, Lance opens the door.

Allura stands there, waiting for them both. "Lotor's ship was just spotted heading into the 57365 star quadrant, you two needs to get the front of the cast-" she stares at their shirts.

Lance grins awkwardly at her. "Why of course anything for you, my lady." His tone of voice was just as awkward but he slipping past the door, walking toward his lion. Keith glares at Lance as he follows after.


	10. I Didn't Mean It Like That

Lance felt terrible for flirting with the princess, he knew keith would take it badly but he panicked and didn't know what else to do to escape. He sighed heavily. "Keith, you know I didn't mean it like that to her, I just wanted to leave and I pani-" He was cut off by the intensity of Keith's glare. "Keith…" He stops midway through the hall. "Keith look at me."

He looks up at Lance. "What? We are needed Lance. We don't have time for this."

"Fine." Lance scoffs and runs to his lion, readying himself for the mission.

Keith enters his lions and starts up. He can't focus, he was irritated and still hard. Lance stares down at his lap. There was no way he could get through this mission, They had to make it fast, He sighed sadly.

Keith flies his lion with everyone else, looking for lotor. They spend several minutes searching and find nothing. "I think we should head back."

Lance was so caught up in smelling Keith's t shirt that he almost missed the message. "I wouldn't normally side with Keith, but I agree." He kept up the act the way he normally did for the sake of everyone else.

"You're right Keith, there's no point in looking for something that isn't here." Shiro's voice rings.

Everyone else made subtle sounds of agreement before they all turned around and headed back for the castle. Blue purred, " _Lance...something troubles you...what is it my child?"_

"It's just Keith...I'll explain later Blue...Not now…"

As soon as they get to the castle Keith heads for his room. Lance bypassing his own room, heads straight to Keith's room as well. He knocks gently on the door. "Keith, I know you're in there. Open up. Keith, c'mon...I'm sorry about earlier, please just let me explain."

"Lance…." He huffa. "Go away…"

"No. I'm not leaving until you let me and talk to me."

"...The door is open."

Lance opens and closes the door, standing in front of Keith. "You know what I said to the princess was only because I panicked."

Keith had a blanket over his lap and he was a bit hunched over. "A-alright."

Lance doesn't even notice, he's too focused on his apology. He sits next to Keith. "Keith...what happened this morning….what I mean to say is...I...I really like you? Like what happened wasn't just to get off or for sexual relief I-i...what the hell am I even saying….fuck it." He leans in and softly kisses Keith. He pulls away though.

"Lance...I'm kind of in the middle of...something…"

"Of what?" He was being stupidly oblivious.

Keith looks at him, then down at his own lap. Lance blushes as he places his hand over Keith's lap. "I am sorry for earlier...let me make it up to you…?"

"U-uh...sure…" he sighs. Lance gives him a quick kiss on the lips before removing the blanket and exposing Keith's still hardened length. Just as before, he touches his lips to the tip, gently at first, then glides his tongue in a circular motion on it.

"A-ah~.." He presses on the back of Lance's head. The blue paladin moans softly, sending pleasurable vibrations through the man's member as he gradually takes more of it into his mouth, sucking softly and starting a pattern of up and down. "Ah~ Lance…" He moans, arching his back. Lance picks up the pace, reaching his hand up to twist and pull at one of Keith's nipples. Keith's entire body tenses. "S-stop…~"

Lance pulls back, "are you sure?" He was a bit out breath, but he certainly didn't want to stop.

Keith nods. "Y-yeah…" His hair and face were drenched in sweat.

Lance leans in close to Keith's face. "But why~?"

"I don't want to….ya know…." Keith was showing his shy side.

"Cum~?" Lance laughed a little, Keith sure was cute. "You'll never get relief if you don't though."

"...It will go away eventually…"

"Keith what's the real reason you want to stop? I can help you~" Lance was persistent as well as he was worried.

"It's nothing...I'd rather just not make a mess…"

Lance sighs. He knew how stubborn keith was and that he wasn't going to get anywhere. "Alright then."

Keith grabs a towel. "Watch me instead…."

If Lance's face wasn't read before, it was now. He wasn't quite sure how to react. "O-okay…"

Keith's hand wraps around his length as he begins to pump his shaft, saliva leaking from the corner of his mouth a little bit. Lance bites down on his lower lip as he slips off his jeans, mimicking Keith's motions as he watches him. He couldn't look away, even if he wanted to. Keith rolls his thumb over his tip as his back arches carefully. "M-mmh!"

Lance's breath was becoming staggered and short, he quickens his pace out of eagerness, a soft moan coming from him.

Keith moves forward, pulls off Lance's hands and pushes their lengths together, wrapping his hand around both of them and starting the steady pattern of up and down again. "...k-keith!" Lance looks into his eyes, his lip now bleeding. Keith stares down at their lengths, moving his hand even faster. His expression tightens as he starts getting close. Lance tilts his head back, squeezing his eyes shut and releasing another moan, he tried to keep himself quiet but the closer he got, the harder that was.

"H-hngh! Ah…~" Keith finally releases, a few seconds later Lances cums as well, panting as he hides is face in keith's chest.

"M-mmh…~"

Keith holds Lance close as they both lay down, sweaty and out of breath, He presses his lips gently to Lances. After a few more deep breaths, the two fall back into a light sleep, in each other's arms.


	11. What Are We?

Lance's arms were entangled with Keith's, his face hidden in his neck and their clothes scattered on the floor. Keith was the first to wake up, smiling as he kisses Lance's forehead and chuckling. "Mmh…" Lance mumbles as he slowly opens his eye lids, gazing into Keith's violet eyes. "Good morning Mullet~" he says groggily. Keith just laughs, "Evening actually." He points to the alarm clock which shows 7:00 pm. They had slept for a while. Lance's stomach grumbles, "Man...I haven't eaten all day.

"Neither have I, thank god Hunk prepared food for us before they left." Keith pulled himself out of bed and stretched as Lance wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his face to his back before standing and kissing the red paladins neck softly. Keith playfully pushed him away and pulled on his jeans, tossing Lance his pants. "C'mon, let's go." Lance pulls on his jeans too and leaves the room.

They make their way to the kitchen and open the fridge, pulling out some alien dish that Hunk had made, knowing that the two couldn't fend for themselves, He was definitely the mom friend of the whole group. "Do you know what this even is?" Keith questioned. "Nope, and I don't care." Lace said before he takes a huge bite out of the slightly glowing sandwich. It only takes them a few minutes to scarf down their dinner with haste. "Hey, do you wanna go to the pool?" Lance suggested. Allura had finally shown them how to actually get to the pool and swim in it. Altean technology was weird and confusing but totally awesome once figured out. Keith nodded. "Yeah, I'll meet you at the elevator." The two stand and head to their rooms to change into their swimsuits.

Ten minutes later they stand in front of the ginormous altean pool. "I'll never get used to how big this is." Keith said in awe. Lance laughed, "That's what she said", letting his immaturity side show a bit. Keith pressed his palm to his face, "Wow Lance, just, wow." Lance took a few steps back before running and diving into the crystal blue water with grace. Water was like his second home, even on earth when he was with his family, he was always either at the beach or in the pool. "Wait for me!" Keith jumped in after him. He swam over to the blue paladin and held on to him, keith wasn't the best swimmer and they were in the deep end of the pool. Lance blushed then giggled. "Wait can you not swim or float?" Keith shook his head. "N-no…"

"Oh my god, okay hold on." Lance took them over to the shallow side, all while laughing. Mr. Badass loner couldn't swim properly. "There, you should be able to touch now." Keith touched his feet to the bottom of the pool and immediately relaxed. Lance entangled his fingers with the red paladins and smiled softly. "Hey Keith…?

"Yeah lance?"

"What...are we?" Lance and keith both blushed.

"I-i..what do you want us to be…?"

"I don't know…? Boyfriends..?"

Keith bite down on his lower lip. Boyfriend? He had never had a boyfriend or girlfriend before.

"S-sure. Boyfriends."

Lance wrapped his arm around keith's waist and kissed him gently. "Boyfriends~"


End file.
